Season One/Ep 13: Raw Rawk
Raw Rawk was the thirteenth episode of Series 1 of Battle of the Sim-est. The contestants had to rock out in a guitar playing game. They had to press the correct buttons as the notes flashed across the screen, if they missed one, they got zapped, three zaps and then they're out. The last sim standing wins invincibility for there team. The losing team has to vote off a contestant. Summary The teams battle it out to see who can ROCK the hardest. But an emotional goodbye? Script Raw Rawk *'Matt':Welcome back to another episode of Battle of the Sim-est. The contestants last walked against eachother in the tight-rope challenge. They had to make their way across, and avoid the obsticles. Violet took the win for the Restless Ragers to reveal her embarassing secret that she used to take bal- *hit over the head with a pan* *'Violet':Yes yes yes, they all heard. I used to take BALLET shut up already. Anyways, what will happen this time. Find out next on Battle of the Sim-est...yay. *camera flashes to the Restless Ragers' cabin* *'Liberty':Cheers to the final eleven guys! *holds up a glass of soda as everyone else taps their's together* *'Travis':Aha nice Lib, we made it this far, us five! *'Violet': *'Annie':Aha come on Vi! You know you're excited. It's probably a reward today! *'Iggy':This is awesome, I love you guys. *they have a group hug, and the camera flashes in on Violet who is clearly trying to get out* *'Violet':Ughh. *camera flashes to the Vicious Campers' cabin* *'Edwin':Dude, we made it to the halfway mark! Us six! *'Rhonda':It's pretty cool. *'Edwin':It's awesome! *pulls Maria over and hugs her* *'Maria':Hehe. *blushing* *'Jenny':So what do you guys think Matt will make us do today? *'Ian':Could possibly be a reward, or break. Unlike Madame Zoe's food. *'Jimmy':That, was, horrible... *'Rhonda':Aha, well we're gonna find out soon. *camera flashes to the contestants sitting in the mess hall as Matt walks in* *'Matt':Well guys, you made it to the halfway point. *'Maria':Matt, we all know. *'Annie':Yeah, we wanna know what we're going to do today! Is it a...reward? *'Matt':Haha that's a really good question Annie...no. *'Everyone':What?! *'Matt':Aha that's right. Today is another typical challenge. *'Jenny':*groans* Then what is it? *'Matt':Hey, it's not all bad. It's a Rock-Out Challenge. Each team member will play the electric guitar to the tunes shown on the screen. If they miss a note, or play the wrong note, they will get zapped. Any contestant to get three zaps is out. *'Rhonda and Annie':This will be awesome! What?! *glare at eachother from opposite sides of the room* *'Matt':Aha guys, wait til' you start. And come with me to begin! *camera flashes to the stage, where there are eleven guitars hooked up and a TV screen with the logo, Rock Hero* *'Ian':Hey, I know that game! *'Jimmy':Are you any good at it? *'Ian':...no... *'Matt':Alright, you will all grab a guitar and follow the notes as shown on the screen. It's not that hard guys. *'Rhonda':I'm ready! *'Annie':So am I. *'Matt':Alright guys, begin! *the contestants pick up their guitars as the notes on the screen start coming* *'Jenny':*losing focus* Hey Matt, how bad is the sho- *gets clearly zapped as her hair starts pointing out* *'Matt':Haha just keep playing. *'Annie':Piece of cake. *'Edwin':But how do I know which one to pr- *zap* Hey! *zap* but *zap* *'Matt':Edwin is out! *'Violet':Hmm...Red, Blue, Gre- *zap* Ouch. *the game goes by as Ian, Jenny, Liberty, Violet, Iggy, Jimmy, and Maria all get out* *'Travis':My hands are starting to hurt... *'Annie':C'mon Trav you can do it! *'Travis':*gets zapped* Meh. *'Matt':Travis is out! *the game stops* *'Rhonda':Wait, what's going on now? *'Matt':I'm going to start the Lightning Round. Rhonda and Annie, you guys must both play the notes as they fly across the screen. The difficulty is a lot higher now. *'Annie':I've got this. *'Rhonda':That's what you think. *'Matt':BEGIN! *the lights go out as the two guitars, and the TV are the only things visible* *'Rhonda':*struggling with the notes* Gheez! *zap* *'Annie':What? Can't keep up? *presses all the notes perfectly* *'Rhonda':No, *zap* it's just... *zap* *'Jenny':Fail. *'Matt':Annie is the winner! *'Annie':Told ya. *'Matt':Vicious Campers, think of somebody to send home. *stares at Edwin* *'Edwin':Hey! *camera flashes to the bonfire* *'Matt':If you do not recieve a palm tree, than you are off Battle of the Sim-est. Rhonda. Maria, Jimmy, and Jenny. You are safe. *'Ian':What? Again...? *'Edwin':C'mon guys. *'Matt':The final palm tree will go to...Ian. *'Edwin':Ugh...bummer. *'Jimmy':We're sorry man. *'Maria':Noo. *'Edwin':Maria, it's fine. Just keep playing the game, like Karine said. *kisses Maria before he walks away* *'Maria':...Edwin... *'Matt':Whoa there. Did not see that coming. Well keep up with all the surprising action on Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes